Evil May Soar
by ShieldlessLink
Summary: On a regular peaceful Saturday, Ichika gets an email. An email, that's apparently from his father, sending him on some wild goose-chase. Meanwhile, two other unfortunate people seem to get a similar message. Is the email real? Or is it just a fake prank? Infinite Stratos;Hidan No Aria;Date A Live
1. An Emailing Jerk

**Hello. This is Shieldless. Please note that this story is pairing these three shows/manga together:**

**Hidan no Aria/Aria The Scarlet Ammo**

**Date a Live**

**Infinite Stratos**

**Maybe another Not Decided**

**I was writing this soley on a netbook, and any mistakes I will fix in the next few days, due to working on WordPad.**

**Basically if you like the concept of three main protagonists teaming up to fight a more higher enemy, that poses a higher threat to humanity then Spirits, or Phantom Task, this story will be for you.**

**Its a work in progress, let me know what you think about it so far in R&R. Negative comments are accepted. Criticism Helps in all forms for FanFiction in my opinion. :)**

V-Overview/Past-V

Middle school. It seems so simple, easy-going, at the beginning, but when you get into the core of it, you start to see it's tiring secrets. For Ichika Orimura,and any other boy for that matter, its worse then any other could imagine. With a world where the superior and authority all belong to woman, he already knows its going to be tough gettng a profession in anything. The only thing he looked forward to after school, well...besides seeing his friends, was his kendo lessons. He wanted to become a swordsman, but on another side, he was tired of it. Chifuyu pushed it so much on him, and that was just with Broadswords. He didn't neccisarily want to learn the many features of a broadsword,but with one-handed swordsmanship. Yeah, it seemd cliche and just outright stupid in some cases, but its the trainers and lessons that caused him to think that way. They were hard on him, Chifuyu was always hard on him, and eventually he just started to hate the lesons.

The old saying goes, everything happens for a reason. Chifuyu eventually didn't have time, and focused more on training every minute for the Monde Grosso. Houki didn't ever keep in contact with him, which made swordsmanship spiral down for him anyways. That being said, he stopped practicing and training in the kendo dojo. Him and his friends would usually spend a good portion of their time at Rin's restraunt. Well, its really her dads, but for as much work as she did there, it might as well have been hers.

Rin always called him "Dense", regarding any situation they were close together. Ichika didn't understand it, but...lets just say, thats his nature. He had a pretty normal life, with good friends, a nice home, a nice hobby, etc. But that one day, that one fateful day, during the Monde Grosso, changed his life, mentally and socially.

While on his way home, he was...ambushed. Four people dressed in black, or what he prusumed was black, kidnapped him and took him to an unknown location. He was tied to a pole in a small storage room. He was naturally panicking, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, if only he had a knife or maybe any sharp object he could cut through the rope, maybe.

Busy trying to come up with Some idea to escape, he hears thrashing outside the walls. Within seconds the metal in front of him tears and rips open. Through the wide hole, appears his sister, Chifuyu.

Ichika will never forget that day. He made Chifuyu end and forfeit her career in the Monde Grosso. He's felt bad ever since.

V-I.S Academy-V V-Saturday-V V-3:45pm-V

Sitting at a desk, next to his dorm bed, he yawned greatly. All of the training still continued, even though Phantom Task was driven away. Of course, just because they fell back, didn't mean in any way they would stop attacking. He was tired, to say the least.

Over the weekend, the students were assigned to write a full page report on how the I.S manuvering abilities worked with the other gadgets in the system. Ichika just finished with his, but he assumes he was the last one to finish, due to how smart and fast the other students adapt to the work they get. They probably got it done in 15 minutes or less.

Staring at his school laptop, a notification popped up in the bottom right corner of his screen. It was a new email. It's subject was simply "Hey, son". His curiosity got the best of him, and he opened it rather quickly. He was flabbergasted upon reading it:

"Hey, son."

Cc OrimuraIchi896 *THIS IS NOT SPAM*

I don't know,quite what your reaction is going to be to this message. Anger most likley, and it doesn't matter. Upon receiving this email, I know you must have Many , many questions about me, and the family. I can only talk to you digitally for now. Don't respond asking any of them. I'd like to discuss that in person. In the mean time, I need you to pick some things up.

No, don't get angry. I have sources that have observed your last three months. You have it hard in that academy, and I also know you are what they express as "weak" in most combat issues.

I don't believe thats true, and it isn't. You have my blood in you. You are a true hero. Note that I say "hero" seriously.

Below are the names of the location where the items are kept. I won't meet you in person until you have all of them. They will help you. Do it when convienient. They aren't going anywhere.

Item 1 - I.S Academy - Base Floor

Item 2 - 795 Kamaboko Dr.

Item 3 - Shabodaki Shrine

Item 4 - Area 93

Item 5 - I.S Manufacturing Offices

I will email you when you are in close proximity to any of these items.

P.S Don't tell Chifuyu about this.

Ichika is...surprised and angry at the same time. Chifuyu always told him that their parents abandoned them when they were kids. He can't pass up a request , or at this point, command that results in facts about his family. Ever since Madoka appeared, and the whole incident with Phantom Task, he feels like, hes being lied to.

*Ichika*

So he decides to send me an email, and tells me to pick up "items" 14 or however many years later after deserting me, is this Really him?

I guess theres only one way to find out if this IS legit. This was adressed with no user email, so, it has to be real. The sender wasn't even in the database. If the sender isn't in the database, that means-

-I.S Academy Dorm- -7:34 pm-

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Whoevers there sure knocks loud...

He gets up and pushes his chair in. He walks slowly to the door as the knocking continues, and opens it.

I-Its Houki!

"Hey Ichika! We need to talk about something."

"What did you have in mind,Houki?"

"Well, I got two passports for a unique dinner at one of the best restraunts in the city and I was wondering if you wanted to uhh...g-go with me."

Why is her face so red? Maybe she has a fever. That must be it. Then again, it might just be my imagination.

"Well, I mean I would..but-"

"But what?!"

Oh no...shes getting that evil glare again! That can only mean this response just made her angry.

"I have to get some things done for Chifuyu and stuff like tha-

"It doesn't have to be tonight Ichika. These passes last until the New Years. I just want to know if you would want to go with me..just...the two of us."

There she goes with the red face again. I think it might be a medical condition. It always happens when she explains social things. It regularly affects people the worst when they are embarrased, but I really can't think of anything shes embarassed about. Maybe it has something to do with me, I don't really know. I can only hope, that this doesn't result in me getting hit...

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'd love to."

She's happier now. Thats a good sign. *Sigh*

"Its just a food and dinner for two best friends right? Awesome"

"UGH! Ichika you are an idiot!You wouldn't know what a date was if it floated around in front of your damn face!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room, almost slamming my door in the process. I really don't understand these girls. They all seem to have invited me to something, and then called me an idiot. While adding the storming out of the room part in, maybe throw a knife at me at one point. I don't understand what I did wrong.

Tommarow I will try to get Item one on this annonymous list.

I can only wonder what it is... Tch'..If its even a real thing...


	2. Item 1

**I wrote this one during school, so It was quick and I know I didn.t update the day after it was uploaded as a story. There will be a 1,500 + word chapter tonight or tommarow. I'll probably upload it before I go to bed xD (The plot for crossover will begin next chapter too :)So read this and stay tuned if you think its a great story! :L  
><strong>

**There will be a timeline for Aria - The Scarlet Ammo | Date a Live | Infinite Stratos next chapter. In case you don't know where the story takes place, it is after the final episode of each show.**

*sigh* Morning already. I have to ask Dan why he thinks my life is so great. Sometimes I think its a living hell. While its very lucky to even be in this academy, I never get to look around the school because I'm usually either training,studying, or eating lunch. The dorm rooms aren't much different from the last academy I was in a couple years ago, just a bit more fancy then "regular".

He felt around himself on his bed to make sure Laura wasn't sleeping with him again. With a breath of relief he gets up out of his bed and grabs his uniform that was laying under his bed.

*sigh* Man I'm glad Laura isn't here again. I don't want to get into anymore misunderstandings involving that situation. It's happened an excessive amount of times. I mean, Tatenashi somehow got into my room, Laura did as well, so did Charl. Wait, now that I think about it, how are they all getting into my room? Is there a secret passage way or something? Or worse, do they have keys?!

Well, that investigation can wait for another weekend. I want to find out if this email is real, and if not, find the prankster that sent it. He said that the first item was in the academy base floor. I think that's where they study the designs of the Infinite Stratos. I think it was something a group started a year or so ago, but then a teacher took it over. I guess I should go talk to Ms. Yamada, I don't want any of my friends getting into what he was doing. It did say to keep it secret.

Well, It's homeroom. The class that I'll be going to for the next 3 years... is messing with one of the gadgets on the desk. It must be on the frits, or for that matter, broken. I'm gonna ask her how a student like me can get the the base level. I'm sure its no big deal.

"Uh, excuse me Ms. Yamada?"

"Oh, hello Orimura! Do you have a question, you know I'll always answer them!"

"Ah, yes, well, Is there a way a student like me can get into the base floor of this academy?"

"Oh, do you need to talk to for something?"

I have absolutely no idea who that is, but at least its an excuse to get in there. Man, lying for something that may or may not even be real, I've come a real far way

haven't I?

"Ah, yes. I do. Indeed I do."

"Well then, if you go where the path starts to the dormitory buildings, back up a few steps and look to your right, there will be a gray door leading to the room."

Wow...She's more straight forward then anybody I know. Maybe I should train under her instead, she's nicer then most. She doesn't tell me how weak I am all the time, of course, neither did Chifuyu, but she just replaced "weak" with "idiot".

"Thank you! It helped a lot. Also, you know, Yamada-Sensei...I think your probably the kindest teacher in this school. Thank you for that!"

"Well, thank you. You have a nice day now!"

"Will do, see-ya!"

Well, I'm at the path. She said to back up and look right.

He turns around, and starts walking. Eventually he spotted the gray door under the window panes of one of the classrooms. Walking up to it, a tone sounded from the pocket inside his uniform. It was his email notification. He pulled out his phone and opened the email:

Subject: First Item ?

cc:?

Alright, I see you decided to listen to me. Thats good. I can tell you are trustworthy. I expected you to have second thoughts and go to Chifuyu.

So the item is something you put on your hands. It will grant you the ability to lift and block heavy things. I used it...back then. If you ever find yourself unable to deploy your I.S or are getting attacked by melee from another I.S, this will block it. You will also be able to move faster and gain access to essential skills with said item.

It's located In a box on one of the shelves in the custodian closet. In the Base Floor.

?

Ichika opens the door, and enters the room. The room has a blue floor with one step going down to a more level ground. There are chairs lined up in strips facing an electrical board, used to present. With luck currently on his side, the teacher isn't currently in here. He spots a closet with writing on it in the far corner of the room. While walking over to it, his white wrist-gear used to deploy Buyukushki started glowing.

What the hell...is happening here?

Opening the door, he immediately sees all the tools and such leaning against each-other. A couple brooms, a waste analyzer and an Advanced Vacuum Cleaner. On the shelf in the corner, he sees a black box with writing on the front. The writing read "O.R.I". Grabbing the box from the shelf, the wrist-gear glowed even more.

I should probably open this back at my room. This wrist-gear never glows unless I'm deploying my I.S. This has to be a electronic of some sort. Maybe created by Tabane, but then of course he said he used it.

With the box on his bed, Ichika grabs the lid on both sides, and opens it. The same glow on his I.S is glowing with superfulus effort. Inside the box, contained two glove looking things.

These...these are gauntlets..

They had a yellow tint to them but were overall black. On the wrist-top, was a red, jewel looking circle.


	3. Update

**I realize when you read this you're gonna think "Ahh he did it again, hes just gonna forget about this story now." **

**Actually, I'm not.**

**I missed alot of school due to my father having back surgery and family problems, Please hang with me until I get caught up. I promise there will be a chapter tomorrow night.**


End file.
